Advancements in the field of Image Processing and Computer Vision have led to development of various image-searching techniques. Some examples of such image searching techniques include, but are not limited to, content-based image retrieval (CBIR), aesthetic-aware image search re-ranking (AISR), and the like. Such searching techniques may search for an image in a database based on semantics of a query. Certain image searching techniques such as AISR take into account aesthetic relevance of an image while searching. However, image-searching techniques such as AISR have a prerequisite that all the images stored in the database should have an aesthetic rating associated with them. The aesthetic rating is assigned to the images during the training phase of the AISR model.
In certain scenarios, a newly added image in the database may not have an associated aesthetic rating. While searching for an image, AISR may not take into account the newly added image without the aesthetic score.